vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Lucien
The relationship between the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and his first sired non-original Vampire, Lucien Castle. Klaus and Lucien's relationship began in 1002, Southern France after Lucien was found by the Original Vampires during their early days as vampires. Lucien aided Klaus and his family by helping them assimilated into high-class society as nobles, bringing them to the castle he served. Klaus seemed to find a kinship with Lucien after he told Klaus his views on the nobles and that he wouldn't mind if Klaus and his family killed them all. Sometime after, Klaus turned Lucien into a vampire. Centuries later, Lucien has come to New Orleans to warn Klaus of a brewing war between sire lines and to remind him of the ruthless monster he once was. History 1002, Southern France When Klaus and his siblings were fleeing through Europe, trying to escape their father, they attacked a group of finely dressed nobles in a caravan. While contemplating whether to steal their victims' clothing and pose as them so they could finally have a place to stay, they stumbled across Lucien, a servant at a nearby castle. Having heard their potential plan, Lucien promised that he could help them with their ruse, offering to teach them how to pose as noblemen. Some of the Original Vampires wanted to kill Lucien, either to protect themselves from public knowledge or just so they could eat him. However, Rebekah and Finn wanted Lucien to live, however, wanting to accept his offer and use him to get into the castle. Klaus had the final vote, choosing to let Lucien live. Lucien brought them to the castle, having given them information on those at the castle and telling them how to properly conduct themselves. He then presented them to his master, Count de Martel. Using what they had learned from Lucien, the Original Vampires managed to fool the count and succeed in their plan, integrating themselves into his court. Klaus thanked Lucien for his service and Lucien continued to teach him about the world he had brought them into, warning him about the count's children, Tristan and Aurora and that Klaus should keep far away from them. He also voiced his disdain for the nobles he served, saying that the count was vicious and had even killed his father. He went so far as to say he wouldn't mind if Klaus and his siblings murdered everyone, much to Klaus's amusement and interest. The Originals Series In ''For the Next Millennium'', while Klaus was presenting a showcase of his art, Lucien appeared, reuniting with Klaus after centuries and asking him if he'd get a drink with him. They reminisced about the past for awhile before Klaus finally questioned Lucien on what he was doing in New Orleans. Lucien revealed of a growing war between the sire lines of the Original Vampires, reminding him that if an Original died, all of the vampires in their bloodline would be killed. The threat of this had escalated into a turf war between the sires. He brought Klaus to his penthouse where he introduced him to a cypher known as Alexis. When Klaus fed on her, it revealed a prophecy of his future, one of doom for his whole family. Klaus refused to listen to it, much to Lucien's anger, telling Klaus that he was just trying to help him since he needed him to be the monster he used to be if they were to survive the sire war. He told Klaus that he was the only he could trust to which Klaus reminded him that he trusted no one. In You Hung the Moon, after recognizing the scarred faces of two murder victims in New Orleans and that Lucien was responsible for the massacre of werewolves in the bayou, Klaus contacted him. Lucien initially denied the accusations but Klaus was quick to remind him that he'd seen the scarred faces before. Klaus also offered to speak to Lucien in person, saying he'd give Lucien his blood so he could heal from the werewolf bite he had received from Jackson Kenner but Lucien refused the offer, lying that the bite didn't sink in enough to spread its venom. Klaus then warned Lucien that if he brought chaos to New Orleans after months of peace, the next gruesome murder would be his. Later, Lucien used a syringe to pour an unknown substance into his werewolf bite, healing it. Quotes :Lucien: "You are my sire. My fate is linked to yours." :-- For the Next Millennium ---- :Lucien: "We are not friends !" :Klaus: "We brought out the worst in each other. In some ways, we made each other who we are." :-- I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans ---- :Lucien: "I have a vested interest in keeping you alive." :-- The Other Girl in New Orleans Gallery The_Originals_-_Episode_3x01(b).jpg Normal originals301 01610.jpg Normal originals301 01685.jpg Normal originals301 01353.jpg Normal originals301 02206.jpg Normal originals301 02738.jpg TO_301_0353KlausElijahFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0361Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0484Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0496Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0606Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0610KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0620Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0655Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0744KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0791KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0800Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0801Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0898KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0939LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0958LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1025Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1037Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_1066Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0558KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0615KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0644KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0663Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0670Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0714Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1210KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1872KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2102KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1948KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2981Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_3011Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_3047Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_0391Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_0430Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_0474KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1173Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_1185Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1315KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1342KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1394Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1411Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_1420Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1423KlausLucien.jpg Trivia *Lucien was the first vampire ever sired by Klaus. *Lucien is aware of Klaus' daughter. *According to Michael Narducci, Lucien really does love Klaus and considers him his friend. See also Category:Relationships Category:The Originals Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Individuals Category:Vampires